


Old and New Scars

by creativesunshine



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst??, Brotp, Childhood, Other, listen this is mostly just platonic stuff dont come here for ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6823711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativesunshine/pseuds/creativesunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Story: Ino got injured in a battle during the Fourth Great Ninja War. Temari happens upon Shikamaru, who is sitting with his unconscious friend. Temari joins him. Shikamaru tells Temari about an event that happened when Ino and him were children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old and New Scars

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little drabble I thought up. Will probably continue writing short stories with the platonic/Brotp relationship between Ino and Shikamaru. Enjoy!

“That’s a hell of a scar.”

Shikamaru glanced up. Temari was standing awkwardly in the doorway of the hospital room, gesturing to the jagged scar that ran across Ino’s torso. 

“Yeah. Ino’ll probably freak when she wakes up. You know how she is.” Shikamaru smiled slightly. “Then again, its not like its the first scar she’s ever gotten. Look.” He tapped Ino’s forehead, and sure enough, right on her hairline was a thin scar. “I gave her that one.” 

“You did?” Temari said incredulously. 

Shikamaru sighed. “Yeah. When we were kids. Her dad brought her over to my house. We must’ve been about 3 or 4 years old. She wanted to play house and I didn’t, and she got really upset and bit me. I pushed her away, but she slipped and hit her head on the edge of the table. When she saw that she had started bleeding, she screamed and screamed. Worried that I’d get in trouble, I tackled her to try and shut her up.”   
Shikamaru grinned. “I can’t imagine what my dad must’ve been thinking when he rushed in the room and saw us fighting on the floor and Ino bleeding. But he took us to the hospital and Ino was wailing the whole way. We had to wait while she got stitches. I apologized, of course, but I don’t think she ever really forgave me for giving her that scar.” 

His smile faded. “Then again, I doubt she will forgive me for giving her this one too.”

“It wasn’t your fault, Shikamaru.” Temari said softly. 

“Yeah. Maybe.”


End file.
